Trust
by Lyndotia
Summary: Two sisters meet the Winchesters when they are 16, Sam is 16, and Dean is 20. Eight years later, they meet again. Will they remember each other? And if so, what'll happen? Sort of AU. Complete! Sequel posted: Endurance
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural. Or Dean. Or Sam. Even though she would undoubtedly love it if she did own Jensen and Jared...

Jordan: -evil grin- Heheheheh...

Actual A/N: Right. So I should probably tell you now that I know absolutely nothing about Supernatural other than the fact that several of my friends are obsessed with it and it involves.. well.. supernatural stuff. XD I've never seen any more than a few random YouTube clips way back in the days when YT actually still worked for me. XD So yeah. My co-authoress on this fic, Jordann --

Jordan: Hola peoples!

Me: -- is in charge of the SPN-related stuff. Since I know less than nothing about it, as I've previously said. Okay, enough of my random jabbering and on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter One -- The First Meeting**

_You might think I'm trashy  
__A little too hardcore  
__But in my neck of the woods  
__I'm just the girl next door  
__Yeah, I'm a redneck woman  
__Ain't no high-class broad  
__I'm just a product of my raisin'  
__I say hey, y'all and yee-haw_

"Jordan, get your dadburned rear end back in the front seat before I knock you upside the head and drag you back up here," drawled a sixteen-year-old with a quite noticeable Southern accent and a long sheet of sleek, dark brown hair as she fixed her rear-view mirror with an annoyed, green-eyed glare.

"Listening to my iPod, can't hear you," replied a loud voice from the somewhat shorter sixteen-year-old from where she lay sprawled in the back seat.

"And turn down that city slicker racket while you're at it," the first girl went on.

"Then turn down your country crap!"

The girl behind the steering wheel proceeded to turn the song up even louder, and the second girl responded by doing the same thing with the volume on her iPod.

"Go ahead, then," grumbled the first girl, rolling her green eyes before returning them to the road. "And don't come crying to me when you burst your eardrums…"

* * *

"Oh, come on, Sammy, stop your whining!" yelled a twenty-year-old with brownish-blond hair and electric green eyes. "Dean, I'm not whining," a younger boy of about sixteen grumbled to his older brother. "I just don't see why Dad left us to go on a hunt all by ourselves! Jeez… Jerk…"

"Bi --""DEAN! LOOK OUT!" yelled Sam. The two Winchesters swerved to avoid hitting the purple Grand Am heading straight for them. The two girls in the other car did the same and their car flipped two times and landed right-side up in a corn field.

The first girl's hands were clenched on the steering wheel, and her breath was caught in her throat. _Ironic; Daddy survives a car crash that would kill most people because he wasn't wearing a seat belt.. and I somehow make it through flipping a car because I AM wearing one._

"Jordan?" she asked slowly, almost tentatively, still not daring to move any more that it took to turn a worried green gaze on the rear view mirror.. where no sixteen-year-old was visible sprawled out on the seat like before. "You okay…?"

A groan was heard from the backseat and Jordan, who was wedged in the small space between the front seat and backseat, held up a hand and said, "Yeah… I'm good… just sort of… stuck?"

Up until then, the first girl had been worried and a little numb. Then she suddenly turned fierce and snarled, "Retarded -- cotton-picking -- carpetbagging -- DINGBATS!"

"Er, Lyn?" Jordan asked in a muffled voice from where she was attempting to get out of the tight place she was in, but Lyn was already standing up in the seat with her head and torso out of the sun roof. There was a wild fire in her green eyes as she caught sight of two guys climbing out of the car across the road and, a second later, Lyn was vaulting out of the sun roof, jumping off of the Grand Am's hood, and marching off toward the other vehicle as if going to war. And, knowing Lyn, she probably was.

"What the CRAP do you morons think you're doing, driving in the middle of the freaking road!?"

Jordan made an exasperated sound somewhere between a groan and a muffled sigh. Yeah, Lyn was definitely going to war.

"Uh… well… sorry… we were… distracted?" Dean said, startled by the girl's outburst. Then mumbled, "Jeez… for a girl she sure is aggressive…"

Lyn's eyes narrowed and a low sound almost like a growl escaped her lips right before she thundered, "You can't get distracted when you're driving on a two-lane road that's barely wide enough for two cars as is! You send perfectly good cars flying into corn fields and almost kill sixteen-year-olds in the back seat! And I would say you're a heck of a jerk for a guy, but apparently that's a pretty normal tendency for the likes of y'all!"

"Whoa…" Sam and Dean said at the same time, both sets of eyes wide in shock. "Uh…? A little help here!? Still stuck! In pain! Stop yelling at those idiots and get me out of here!" Jordan yelled as loud as she could.

Lyn heaved an exasperated mixture of a sigh and a growl and fixed Dean with a glare that clearly wished him a slow and torturous death. "Stay," she hissed. It wasn't a request, but an order; Lyn wasn't very prone to remembering her manners when random guys ran her off the road and flipped her car. "And you'd better hope she's all right."

And she promptly turned and stalked back toward her own car, clenching one fist and yanking her keys out of her pocket a little harder than was strictly necessary with the other. "Blame yanks," she grumbled under her breath.

Upon opening the back door and examining Jordan's predicament, Lyn advised, "Better not move 'til I can get you out of there and make sure nothing's broken. Any place in particular that hurts worse?"

"Hmm… well my head feels a little spinny and my arm feels like it's being ripped off by bigfoot…" Jordan said biting her lip thoughtfully. "So were the guys who ran us off the road hot?" Sam and Dean looked at each other upon hearing Jordan's last comment and grinned.

"Yeah, you're all right," Lyn said with a hint of laughter in her voice as she managed to free Jordan's foot from where it was wedged beneath the front seat. "But honestly, could you get any more boy-crazy? You watch, some maniacal axe murderer'll come after us next and you'll want his number…"

"OW! My arm hurts… which is weird… 'cause you didn't even touch my arm…" Jordan broke off with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey! I'm not _that _boy-crazy! Not everyone can have an awesome hunter boyfriend like Marky-parky! And it would depend on whether the axe-murderer was hot or not! Ha! I rhymed!" she added as an afterthought.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "In the first place, his name is Mark, not any of the insane things you come up with to call him. Secondly --" she dropped her voice slightly -- "would you shut up about that? You realize there are random dudes who almost killed you already standing like ten yards away?"

Jordan got an unreadable expression on her face and then after a few seconds she yelled, "I don't care what his name is! He'll always be Marky-Parky to me! Teehee! I totally knew there were those random dudes who almost killed me over… someplace… near here… SO HA! …This whole getting me out thing isn't very effective is it?"

"Okay, either quit laughing and be slightly less random and a lot more still or I'm going to have to call in the Jaws of Life to get you out of here!"

"Is that when a guy comes and does mouth to mouth?" Jordan asked, a hopeful expression on her face. Dean and Sam stood listening to the two girls argue with each other, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay," Lyn said exasperatedly, "that's it. Don't think that just because you're trapped in my car and might have a broken arm and I still have to go knock some sense into the two idgets who ran us off the road that I won't whack you upside the head!"

"WHAT?! Seriously… what's a Jaw of Life… cause I haven't had a boyfriend in a while…" Jordan replied, shrinking away from Lyn.

There was a whacking sound as Lyn planted her palm in the middle of her forehead. "Okay," she said exasperatedly. "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GUYS! Why do you think everything has something to do with guys!?"

Jordan wrinkled her eyebrows, "Well, 'cause guys are awesome! ... Most of the time... But can we just argue later?" Jordan suddenly got a thought and then perked up. "Hey! Guys who almost killed me! Can you guys come over here and help get me out?"

"Or not," Lyn yelled even louder. "You've done quite enough damage for today, thank you!"

Jordan grabbed Lyn's wrist and pulled her down to her level. "Come on! It can't hurt! And we're getting nowhere!"Dean and Sam stood there, unsure of what to do.

Lyn met Jordan's gaze warily, and spoke in a low voice. "Oh, really? And since when can _anything_ not hurt anything, Jordan? We don't know who the crap they are, what they want, why in the name of all that's good and holy they were driving in the middle of the freaking road…"

"Oi… Lyn come on! We really need to work on your people skills! Just trust people!" Jordan tried to tackle Lyn and instead fell out of the car, finally managing to un-wedge herself from the car and cried out in pain then cursed when she landed on her arm. "Son of a bitch mother effa!"

"See, this is what you get when you try to tackle me," Lyn said with a faint smile as she tried to shift Jordan's weight off of that shoulder and arm so that she could examine it. "Not to mention for not wearing a seat belt. You trying to get my license revoked or something? Then who'd drive you around while you complain about countryfied music?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Yeah... you do realize we're eventually gonna have to talk to those two guys, right?"

Lyn thought about that for a second and then joked with a crooked grin, "Not if we kill 'em first."

Jordan laughed and finally got to her feet. "OH… MY… GOSH! LYN!" Jordan ducked behind the car.

Lyn turned on her heel, expecting to see something extraordinary or possibly dangerous... but found herself staring at the same two rather clueless-looking guys who had almost hit her car earlier. Then she blinked and shot Jordan a weird look. "What?"

"They're so hot! Especially the one on the right with the blondish hair! Eep! And I look so crappy!"

First Lyn had a random desire to laugh. Then a random desire to roll her eyes. Then a random desire to whack herself in the forehead. Fortunately, she had enough self-control to avoid any of these. "Okay," she said slowly, putting a hand on her hip and looking at Jordan like she rather thought she was crazy -- which, in fact, was true. "Let me get this straight. You're freaking out over two random dudes who almost killed you? Have you lost your cotton-picking city slicker mind?"

Jordan grinned and said, "Oh I love it when you use that southern speak with me!"

She then got up and walked past Lyn to the two guys. "Hi! Are you the guys who almost killed me?"

Dean grinned and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't even get a chance to say anything before your crazy friend attacked me." Jordan glared at him and said, "You think that my," she used her fingers to quote, "'friend' is crazy!? Well just an FYI, she's my SISTER, and nobody can call her crazy but me! Got it!?"

"Crazy, sane, what's the difference?" Lyn interjected, shrugging. "It's a very fine line between genius and madness; sometimes you have to straddle the fence. However, there is a _huge_ difference between confrontation and attacking," she added with a raised right eyebrow and a dark look at Dean. "You see, my _attacking_ you would likely have ended with you bleeding."

She flashed a fake, quite sarcastic smile and Jordan said, "You know what, Lyn? It don't matter at all. Let's go… we gotta get this hunt started -- whoopsies!"

"Er, yeah," Lyn agreed quickly, switching her fake smile for another false, but more convincing one and glancing at Jordan. "Them deer, y'know? They won't be waiting around for us. Quick.. and tricky… those deer…"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Dean said, "Riiiight… well we gotta go… bye!"

They both turned on their heels and then got in their cars and left without another word.

"Nice job playing it cool, there," Lyn said with a sigh as the engine turned over. She didn't wait for an answer, just switched the radio off and thoughtfully watched the other vehicle pull out of the field on the opposite side of the road. "We should probably try to find the farmer who owns this field tomorrow and apologize…"Her voice trailed off as she backed out of the field, too, and whacked at a corn stalk that tried to come in the window. But as she pulled out onto the road again, she gave Jordan a sideways look and asked, "Didn't they seem… strange, to you? Especially after you let it slip that we were going hunting. I don't think they bought our horrible, impromptu cover story -- not surprising, since it isn't even deer season -- but…"

Jordan thought for a second and then shrugged it off. "Oh, well; they're gone now." "Yeah… Now, let's get you to a hospital and get that arm looked at."


	2. Eight Years Later

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Oh, yeah, we forgot to mention this last chap: Reviews are much loved! So please leave us one! You can even flame if you must, because flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make S'mores. S'mores rock.

* * *

**Chapter Two -- Eight Years Later**

"LYN! BEHIND YOU!" Jordan screamed and pulled out her shotgun loaded with rocksalt shells.

"Why is it always behind _me_?" Lyn muttered to herself as she spun and took a step backward, reaching for a weapon -- any weapon -- but finding nothing but the shotgun that was already out of shells. _Oh, crap._

Just as the vengeful spirit was about to attack Lyn, a shot resounded through the room. Both girls ducked for cover, and after about 10 seconds of a complete, ringing silence, they looked up.

"You girls okay?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh, yeah, never been better," Lyn said in a voice dripping with sarcasm as she lifted herself off the ground. She tossed her hair back out of her face and straightened up, looking around for Jordan and whoever it was that had spoken.

Jordan got up, pulled a few strings of hair out of her mouth, and grabbed her shotgun off the floor where it lay. "Thanks. Lyn would say thanks too but she's too damn proud to." She grinned and walked toward Lyn.

"I'm not freaking proud, jerk," Lyn countered, shoving Jordan in the shoulder. "I'm just stubborn. There's a huge difference. But I do have manners, so I'll say thanks, anyway," she added in a grumbling sort of voice.

"Then go ahead. Say thanks to the nice man," Jordan said with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"Who says he's nice?" Lyn argued. "So he knows how to shoot. My cousins can do that and they're not effing nice."

Jordan let out a half grumbling half cry of annoyance and said, "Fine! Whatever. Lyn says thank you to whoever you are... who are you by the way? Hunter? Probably."

"Naaaww," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "It's some random dude who just happened to be walking around with a shotgun! … Actually, that could happen, back home; but we're not home, dadburn it!"

"Oy... Fine!" Jordan grumbled and then shined her flashlight in front of her and saw two incredibly handsome guys standing there with confused looks on their faces. Well, not exactly; they could make out the confused look, but not much else. But the guys were incredibly handsome, whether or not they realized it yet. "Well, Lyn, look at that! The faces of your say-viahs!"

Lyn almost laughed. "Saviors, right. They look pretty clueless to me. You two alive or undead? And if so, how best should we go about remedying that?"

Jordan laughed and said, "Well, Lyn, that vengeful spirit was about to pounce and make Lyn sushi with your body... So yeah, they might look clueless right now, but they still shot before I did... Anyway... What's your names?"

"Uh... I'm Dean, and this is Sam, my brother," the shorter guy, Dean, said.

"Hi, I'm Lyn, this is Jordan, nice to meet you, good shot, and so forth," Lyn replied, waving a hand around for no apparent reason. "And we should be going now because... Um… Because I need to call Ghostbusters. Yeah, that's it."

Jordan chuckled and said, "Where you guys staying? We could use another pair of hunters after these demons broke out of hell."

"Uh," Dean started but was interrupted by Lyn.

"Jordan, are you out of your cotton-picking mind!? Two random guys appear out of nowhere and you suddenly want to go all buddy-buddy? Who cares if they happen to be able to take care of a spirit? That doesn't mean anything! It's _dangerous_ to trust anybody as far as you can throw them these days, city slicker! You got a death wish or something?"

Jordan sighed and said, "Fine... but if we are ambushed by demons don't say that I didn't try to help the situation... Gosh... You gotta learn to have faith in people... At least a little."

Lyn just shook her head. "I have faith in many things, but random people are not on that list. Actually, it's not so much 'many things…' It's really a pretty exclusive list…"


	3. Recognition

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Sorry if we wind up being a little slow on the update; only she has this evil play and stuff and I can't exactly write a SPN fic by myself when I don't know anything about SPN. XD So yeah. Please remain patient, even though we probably won't ever go for that long without an update. It still seems like an eternity to us when we don't get a chapter up in a day. lol

* * *

**Chapter Three -- Recognition**

"So, do y'all two speak, or just play Ghostbusters?" Lyn asked, raising her eyebrows at the guys in the shadows. "'Cause it's kind of hard for me to say 'Much obliged and now I've gotta go' to a couple of faceless mutes." A short pause, and then she amended herself: "Actually, no; it would probably be easier. Less random banter. So maybe just forget I said anything at all."

"Wow... this is really... Awk --" Jordan was cut off as the faces of the 'ghostbusters' came into better view. "Hey... don't I know you from somewhere?" She said skeptically, gesturing to Dean.

Lyn's suspicions flared up at once. Her green eyes narrowed and she shifted her weight to the side slightly so as to cover the moving of her left hand behind her back where it reached for the short silver knife in the back of her waist band. "Jordan has a point," she said slowly. "You seem.. vaguely familiar…"

"Yeah…" Jordan tilted her head to the side. "I can't remember exactly where…"Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows and Dean said, "I think we'd remember you... You girls are... unique."

Lyn actually laughed, then; it was short and rather sarcastic, but nonetheless a laugh. "Unique, right," she said coolly. "AKA crazy as a loon. Yeah, yeah; I know the lingo. And you're really not making yourself any less suspicious, just FYI."

Jordan suddenly had a burst of remembrance. "Oh my gosh! Lyn! Those guys! Who almost killed us when they ran us off the road! What... eight years or so ago?! HA! Well they didn't change that much as I remember... still hot…" Jordan mumbled the last part loud enough so only Lyn could hear it.

"You!" she growled, suddenly looking fierce -- well, fiercer than usual -- as she glared daggers at Dean. "You're the idget who flipped my car! I had to pull double shifts to pay for that freaking corn, thanks to you!"

Jordan started laughing uncontrollably, holding her stomach and trying to speak but failing miserably."She okay?" Sam asked Jordan, blinking, then shifted into retort mode as he switched his gaze to Lyn: "And it wasn't my brother's fault! If anything, it was my fault! I was talking to him!"

"Fine, then I'll whack the both of you upside the head," Lyn said indignantly. "That a better compromise? You for distracting him and him for being enough of an idget to let himself get distracted by somebody _talking to him_. Jeez, Jordan and I hold entire debates while I'm driving and I don't run random people off the road!"

"Amen, Lyn!" Jordan said with a grin. "Anyway... so what are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"Same thing you guys are... or were doing. Vengeful spirit?" Sam said, while Dean just stood there, unusually silent.

"Riiight! Forgot about that…" Jordan mumbled.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't tacked onto your neck. Not that I'm any better… but whatever. _Why_ are we freaking standing here, anyway!?"

"'Cause... uh... dunno... Well, we'd better be going to the hotel cause we gotta research our next hunt. So it's been nice catching up with you guys! Really... and by the way... sweet car. I'd kill to get it."

After seeing the skeptical looks on their faces she chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you and your car are safe. Come on, Lyn." Jordan started walking away towards Lyn's purple Grand Am.

Lyn shook her head and switched her gaze to Dean and Sam. "Never mind her, she jokes too much. But you might consider that a real threat if either of you ever come anywhere near my car again. Or Mr. Clyde Harris's cornfields, for that matter…"

And, tapping a finger thoughtfully against the side of her leg, she took a couple of steps backwards before turning and following Jordan. The knife was still in her hand; she didn't trust these guys -- or anybody, for that matter -- with her back turned.


	4. What Kind of Name is Skevhil, Anyway?

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: And the randomness lives again! XD Yes, we live, and so does this story. Don't forget to keep leaving those reviews, because they make us happy!

Jordan: And happy authoresses write more effectively and stuff!

Me: And possibly faster, too. Though that also depends on Jordann's schedule (and mine, for that matter), but evs. On with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter Four -- What Kind of Name is Skevhil, Anyway?**

"Okay... Paul Skevhil... 58... Buried in Greenvillage Cemetery... His family claims they've seen him following them, trying to talk, but couldn't. Anything to add?" Jordan asked almost lazily as she hung upside down on one of the cheap motel beds.

"Only 'what the crap kind of name is Skevhil'?" Lyn asked, making a face. "Jeez, and I thought 'Elumo' was bad. At least it has a _meaning_. 'Skevhil' sounds like some bum on skid row…"

Jordan snorted and said, "Well put, mi amiga. Now... we're gonna go out tonight at 11... Get your bag... Check that you got everything."

Lyn raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Er, Jordan, hon, shouldn't _you_ be doing that? Might I ask which of the two of us, only last month, left her ammo in the _car_?"

Jordan glared and said, "Well you're the one who locked the keys in the car... Besides... uh... Never mind... Okay... Let's see…"

She grabbed her bag and turned it upside down, causing everything to fall out. "Okay! Now... Shotgun... Rocksalt shells, flashlight, matches, lighter fluid, lip gloss…"

Lyn doubled over on her bed, laughing. "Lip gloss? Oh, yeah, that'll come in real handy. Maybe this Paul Skevhil will be a really horny old ghost and listen to everything you say if you have really, really good lip gloss."

"Shut up... My lips are chapped... And who says a girl can't be kick-ass and still carry lip gloss…?" Jordan muttered, pouting.

* * *

"I can't believe you ran over a squirrel, Lyn!" Jordan yelled while pulling her duffel out of the backseat of the car.

"Oh, yeah, it's apparently an unbelievable feat," Lyn shot back sarcastically. "I mean, jeez. The critters run around randomly and aim for large vehicles. It makes no sense whatsoever that someone might hit one."

"Shut up... Let's go..." Jordan walked off with her flashlight in hand towards Skevhil's grave.

"Okay, seriously," Lyn said, rolling her eyes and trudging after Jordan, carrying her own flashlight and checking gravestones as she went. "Demons and ghosts and all manner of evil beings getting killed you can handle.. but not a freaking squirrel?"

"Squirrels are cute and furry and helpless! Demons and stuff are definitely not cute, funny or harmless! The little squirrels don't deserve to -- HA! Hello, Mr. Skevhil... We'll be your desecrators today!"

Jordan grinned at her own joke and pulled the shovel out of her bag. Lyn just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idget yankee city slicker…"

Jordan rolled her eyes, too, at Lyn's muttering and set to work at digging. About half way through, she heard a branch cracking.

Lyn froze and reflexively reached for her shotgun, pausing with her hand on the stock but the weapon still concealed in the unzipped duffel bag. Under her breath, she muttered, "If this is another graveyard caretaker, let me do the talking this time. Otherwise… well, you get the idea."

She turned slightly, without standing up straight, and her eyes darted around for the source of the noise. For a moment, she saw nothing, and her jaw clenched suspiciously. Jordan grabbed her shotgun and held it firmly in her hand.

Finally Lyn let out a slow hiss of breath and stood up, aiming for the direction she estimated the sound to have come from, and glaring fiercely. "You got ten seconds to show yourself or we open fire -- and I don't do warning shots."

Jordan stood up and aimed where Lyn was aiming. She wrinkled her eyebrows and, before she had a chance to react, the muzzle of a gun was pressed against her back and the mechanism cocked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked.

Lyn whirled, and then growled as her green eyes changed from narrowed to complete slits as she realized Jordan's predicament. "Somebody you shouldn't be messing with, and none of your dadgum business," she hissed coldly. "You still have eight seconds, and you pull that trigger and I'll have a clear shot and nothing to lose."

Jordan rolled her eyes almost impatiently and said, "You know... whoever you are... you shouldn't put a gun to someone's back... it makes it real easy to do this…"

She whirled around, taking the gun with her and grabbing it from the man. Then she proceeded to point it at him and ask, "Now... who are you?"

Two men stepped out of the shadows and Jordan groaned in exasperation. "You again!? Are we ever gonna shake you guys?" she half-yelled.

"All right, that does it," Lyn growled, correcting her aim so that the barrel of the shotgun was pointed exactly halfway between each man's chest. "You have five freaking seconds left to explain why the crap you're here and give me a really, really good reason that I shouldn't shoot the both of you already and get it over with."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sam yelled. "We're just here for a hunt, like you guys! It's not our fault we happened to be after the same thing!"

"Don't shoot us 'cause we didn't do anything other than happen to go to the same hunting spot. Or maybe we just came here to be with you lovely ladies, huh?" Dean added with a smirk.

If looks could kill, Dean would have dropped dead beneath Lyn's glare. "Fine," she said in a low hiss. "I won't shoot you because you showed up. I won't even shoot you for spouting off the world's worst line at someone who would sooner take a flying leap off of the Empire State Building than see your stupid mug one more time. I'll shoot you because you freaking tried to kill my sister!"

Jordan smiled at Lyn's protectiveness and then stepped in front of the gun. "Lyn, don't shoot him... You know we would have done the same thing if we were in their positions."

Lyn grimaced, but lowered the weapon, anyway. "Since when do we back off just because we would have done the same thing in someone else's place?" she grumbled darkly.

"Since --" Jordan was cut off when she was suddenly grabbed by something and flung like a rag doll. "Gah!"

She landed with a thud about 20 feet away, then sat up and said, "Wow... That was odd…"

A ghostly figure of a man, obviously Mr. Skevhil, appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

Lyn's gaze flickered from where it had originally turned in suspicion -- Dean and Sam -- to Jordan and the spirit with frenzied speed. "Freaking --"

She was cut off by a shotgun blast as Sam pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N: Yes, we are evil with the cliffhanger ending. But it's not actually our faults this time!

Jordan: True. I blame the school system!

Me: And Jordann's lack of ability to function without sleep. Anyway, if there's no new chapter tomorrow --

Jordan: Technically later today…

Me: Whatever. Anyway, if there isn't another one, you can blame MY schedule, this time. So yeah. Our schedules are equally evil. :P


	5. Acquiescence

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Wheee… Yes, we live!

Jordan: For the moment. Must… have… reviews…… to carry on……

Lyn: -rotfl- Yeah… Anyway… Yeah… The beginning of this story is the product of a very bored, very sugar-high-on-potato-candy sixteen-year-old redneck with a Cherokee great-grandfather. Just so you're forewarned. XD

Jordan: … You know that made no sense whatsoever.

Lyn: Yeah. Ain't it awesome? :D

* * *

**Chapter Five -- Acquiescence**

Jordan coughed loudly as she could finally breathe again. "What -- the -- hell!?" She yelled.

Lyn quickly crossed over to Jordan's side with swift, long strides, muttering something under her breath that was either completely jumbled or in another language: "Unelanvhi, udohiyui halewista hia…(1)"

Kneeling, she checked for injuries and then hugged Jordan tightly. After a moment, she stood up, pulling Jordan to her feet, and turned her gaze to Sam. Lyn's face was pale but her voice even as she inclined her head and said quietly, "Thank you."

Jordan smiled softly at Sam and Dean, who returned it. After a few seconds Jordan said, "Okay... this is way too chick-flicky for my tastes."

Dean smirked at her while Sam just shook his head, smiling.

Lyn made a face and said, "No, if it were a chick flick, I would be busy puking at horrible puns, stupid clicheness, and spontaneous, overdramatic fluffiness."

Jordan laughed out loud and smirked at Lyn. "Wow... I just ruined the moment... didn't I... Oops... So, what's your next case guys? Any idea?"

"Nope, still looking for one," Sam replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Lyn?" Jordan asked.

"No, I highly doubt that, for once," Lyn murmured, absentmindedly fingering the silver rose that hung as a pendant around her neck.

Jordan grabbed Lyn's wrist and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we invite them to come along with us. They saved my life and they seem trustworthy enough. Don't you think it's at least a little logical to have more hunters with us? After these demons broke out, nobody's safe. It's good to stick together. Come on... say yesss!"

Lyn's gaze was weary as she met Jordan's eyes and sighed. Her voice was not a whisper, just a lower and softer version of her usual tones as she answered, "Jordan… You know what I think, not that it matters. You'll do what you will; you always have. But be careful."

Jordan hugged Lyn and then turned around and said to Sam and Dean.

"Ever since the demons got out of hell, it's real dangerous, and I was wondering if you guys might wanna join on hunts... Maybe... Yeah…"

She blushed in embarrassment and bit her lip.

"Sure. You're right. The more of us there are together, the safer we are," Dean answered. Then he smirked and added, "And we seem to keep… running into each other, anyway…"

Sam nodded in agreement and Jordan looked up, smiling stupidly. Lyn, on the other hand, just looked impassive as ever and shook her head at her sister. Yeah, Jordan was still Jordan… no matter how many times she almost got herself killed.

(1) Pronounced "Ooh-nay-la-nuh-he ooh-doe-he-you-e ha-lay-we-s-tah he-ah."


	6. Bickering Matches

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Jordan: Okay, peeps, so here's what's up: Dean never made his deal, Sam never died, and somehow Lyn has managed not to kill them yet!

Me: Yeah, really, that last one is the biggest shocker…

Jordan: So anyways, this is about five months after the last chapter --

Me: You and your time-skipping…

Jordan: Shut up! Time skipping is awesome!

* * *

**Chapter Six -- Bickering Matches**

"Come on, Dean! Out of the bathroom! Jeez, you're like a girl! Always primping… taking hours in the shower and on your hair. I mean there's almost nothing TO primp!" Jordan yelled through the locked bathroom door exasperatedly.

"I resent that 'like a girl' comment," Lyn countered, shoving Jordan in the shoulder. "But honestly, Dean, move it! ... And you'd better come out of there fully clothed!"

"Why? You two afraid you might like what you see?"

You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Dean," Jordan shot back. "Just get out here! I need a shower! Seriously, you and Sam got your showers but me and Lyn are still… covered in dirt… Damn spirit… Why are we always covered in dirt after a salt-and-burn?"

Sam laughed and said, "Maybe 'cause you're digging a grave, Einstein."

"Oh, shut up," Lyn snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. "At least we do the digging. And why? Because 'y'all make better guards.' Ha! Well, at least you look enough like gargoyles, freaking jerks…"

"Whoa, whoa! No need to go and start a bickering match! I'm almost done!" Dean yelled from inside the bathroom.

"No! You're done now!" Jordan yelled back and kicked the door open, revealing a half-naked Dean clad only in a pair of form-fitting jeans and combat boots, gel in hand, flattening out a strand of hair on the top of his head.

"See, didn't I tell you he couldn't be trusted?" Lyn asked, rolling her eyes. "We told him to come out fully clothed, not clothed for working fields. You're not redneck enough to pull that off, Dean, sorry."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. _Hm, not bad… SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! IT'S DEAN! ANNOYING DEAN!_ she thought to herself.

"Put on a shirt," she ordered, turning away and crossing over to her and Lyn's king-sized bed.

"Hey! I didn't come out willingly! She kicked the door open!" Dean argued as he grabbed a black t-shirt and slipped it over his head.

"Not like we didn't give you fair warning," Lyn said, whacking him upside the head on her way past him to grab a hair scrunchy out of the bathroom. "I mean, good heavens! We've only been banging on the freaking door for half an hour! It's stifling out here, you have any idea how hot long hair can get when it's caked with mud and who knows what else?"

She scoffed and re-emerged. "Of course you don't, but whatever…"

Then she promptly shoved Jordan toward the bathroom. "Hurry up! Or are you forgetting that you called next shower?"

"Yeah, sorry," Jordan said and grabbed a pair of black Soffee shorts and a blue cami and then walked into the bathroom.

--Ten minutes later--

Jordan stepped out of the bathroom in her shorts and cami with dried hair hanging down her back in brunette waves.

"And why in the name of Sequoyah did you feel the need to dry your hair?" Lyn grumbled as she shoved her way into the bathroom, carrying a towel and a change of clothes slung over one arm. "You just fry it, and it takes too freaking long…"

"Hey, don't be hatin' on my dryer, 'kay? It's the child I haven't had yet and even if I do eventually have a kid it'll still be my first child. It's an extension of my soul and--"

Something clamped over Jordan's mouth.

"Stop talking about the stupid extension-of-your-soul hair dryer… please," Dean said.

"Fyphf," Jordan said into Dean's hand. He took it away and Jordan looked around the room.

"Where'd Sam go?" She asked.

"Library… He's such a damn geek…"

"Yeah… kinda…"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Jordan walked away and flopped down on the way-too-comfy-for-a-cheap-motel bed.

Unlike Jordan, Lyn emerged from the bathroom after five minutes, dressed in a green-and-black tank top and her favorite black pants that had quite obviously seen a lot because they bore everything from bleach stains to paint stains to a couple of random tears in the knees and the side of the left leg. Her dark hair was still tousled and dripping wet.

"Thanks for leaving no freaking hot water, Dean," she grumbled as she tossed her towel at him.

"Hey, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, Lyn," Dean answered, smirking.

Jordan snorted with laughter and flipped on her stomach, head facing the bottom of the bed. "Beautiful, Dean? You try to be beautiful, but… yeah… no," she finished, her brow wrinkled.

"I could go back to hating you because you tried to kill Jordan," Lyn said with a note of false warning as she fished her sandals out of her bag.

"No, I'll go with the beautiful, please!" Dean said, flopping down on Jordan and Lyn's bed. He succeeded in crushing Jordan in the process, who let out a yelp of protest before they both went tumbling off the side and landed in a heap on the ground between the two beds.

"Dadburn it, Dean, are you trying to kill my sister again?" Lyn demanded, throwing a shoe at them.

"OW! LYN!" Jordan yelled. "Why throw a shoe at me!? Dean, get off me!"

Dean's legs were tangled with Jordan's and she was currently pushing at him with no success. He just sat on Jordan's back and sighed in contentment.

"All right, that does it," Lyn said exasperatedly. She then picked up her other shoe and proceeded to whack Dean in the head with it. "It's your freaking funeral if you don't get up already!"

"Fine," Dean grumbled and got up, leaving Jordan on her stomach on the ground.

Jordan got up and smacked Dean upside the head. "Didn't you ever learn that flopping on occupied beds will not have a good result, you idget?"

"Of course not," Lyn said, rolling her eyes and retrieving her other shoe. "Learning would require a functional reasoning process."

"Ugh.. Whatever... I'm going to bed," Jordan announced before retreating to the bed she had just fallen off of and crawling under the covers.

"You're going to sleep!? Now!? But I'm bored! How else will I entertain myself? Lyn will probably kill me if I did to her what I do to you!" Dean yelled.

"Got that right," Lyn said with a little too much seriousness. "I always have a weapon on stand-by. Maybe you do have higher reasoning skills, after all. Who knew?"

"Ha ha! Clever," Dean said with fake mirth in his voice. When he looked back at Jordan, she was already sound asleep.


	7. Suspicion and Confession

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: We really love the reviews, and the input --

Jordan: And just the reviews in general.

Me: Yeah, true.

Jordan: And remember: Reviewing… is good for the SOUL.

* * *

**Chapter Seven -- Suspicion and Confession**

"Jordan, would you cut it out with jumping on the freaking bed!?" Lyn demanded, throwing her pillow at her sister. "I'm trying to read, here! Which is hard when the words are bouncing around like roly polies in a coffee can!"

"But -- I'm -- bored!" Jordan objected in between jumps.

Dean was lounging on the couch eating chili fries and Sam was sitting at the only table in the room, doing research for a new hunt. Jordan continued to jump up and down.

"Then go jump on the OTHER bed! Maybe knock Dean in the head for sitting there like a bump on a log! BUT CUT IT OUT BEFORE I KNOCK YOU OFF THE BED AND GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION!"

Jordan continued to jump up and down a few more seconds then did a remarkable leap from the bed to the couch, where she landed on Dean.

"Sorry!" she said and got up off him.

"It's okay… You wouldn't be the first girl to fall for me," he said with a smirk.

Jordan rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him, grabbing his fries.

Sam glanced over at Lyn. She was just reading, not paying particular attention to anything else, but he recently had been feeling something he hadn't felt since Jess was killed. He turned his attention back to the computer but found it hard to concentrate. _Ugh! Focus, Sam! So what if the way her hair falls in her face makes you want to just -- STOP IT! Just… look at the computer…_

A crease appeared between Lyn's eyebrows and her green eyes flickered up for a second to sweep around the room before returning to the text in front of her. Lately, she kept getting this strange feeling that she was being watched, and she didn't like it. Being watched generally implied sneakiness, which implied untrustworthiness, which implied danger; and it put Lyn on edge. She shook her head and tried to shrug it off; after all, she was probably just imagining things…

"Guys, I found something!" Sam yelled. Jordan looked up, as did Dean, but they both just looked back at the TV upon seeing no eminent danger.

Lyn's attention, on the other hand, snapped immediately. "What is it?" she asked, dropping her book on the bed and fixing an intent gaze on Sam and the computer screen. _Hopefully something useful…_

Sam looked up at Lyn for a second before tearing his gaze away and looking back at the computer. "Dozens of electrical storms and crop failures in (insert town), Ohio. I'm thinking it's a demon or a few demons."

"Oh," Lyn said slowly, much more blandly than she had sounded before. Obviously _that_ had nothing to do with her suspicions. She shifted her gaze to the ceiling, thinking, and added, "Yeah, you're probably right…"

Sam noticed her change in tone and wrinkled his brow. "So I'm thinking we'll leave tomorrow morning... If Dean and Jordan ever stop watching the TV!"

"Ah, well, we won't be going, then," Lyn said, rolling her eyes and regaining a slight smirk. "Jordan has been known to watch TV while actually on a hunt…"

"It was only once!" Jordan said and then returned Dean's smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "They're so much alike that it's scary."

"Really," Lyn agreed, shaking her head. "And I thought just one Jordan could drive me nuts. Yet somehow I haven't gone bonkers yet and tried drastic measures, like shoving Jay's dirty socks down their throats, to shut them up. Go figure…"

"Hey! I resent that... C'mon Dean. Let's get food."

Jordan got up and pulled Dean up with her by the shirt.

"Okay, seriously, are you ever not hungry?" Lyn asked with a raised right eyebrow.

"Uh... No?" Jordan answered, then laughed and pulled Dean out the door, grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"I believe it," Lyn muttered wryly before absently picking up her book again and turning a few pages at random.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then cleared his throat, not being able to think of anything to say.

Lyn, who had momentarily forgotten that Sam was still there, looked up from attempting to find the place she had been reading in the book and blinked. "Something up?"

"Oh… uh... Nothing…? Just... got something... Nothing," Sam said, stumbling embarrassingly over his words.

That crease appeared between Lyn's eyebrows again and she stared at him for a second. "You sure about that?" she asked a little doubtfully. "You're acting kind of strange for it to be nothing."

"Uh, yeah... just... it's sort of... embarrassing…"

Lyn maintained her gaze for another moment, only looking more confused, and then said slowly, "Well, obviously you don't have to tell me or anything. But if you already brought it up, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Sam had a silent debate in his head about whether to tell her or not. "Well... uh... Okay, I'm just gonna say it, 'cause, uh... Isortofuhlikeyouuhalot."

Dead silence. Surprised blink. More dead silence. Finally Lyn asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "You… sort of... what, now…?"

"I… like you… God, I feel like I'm in middle school again," Sam said, slower this time.

For a long moment, Lyn just sat there. She definitely hadn't been expecting this and, honestly, she wasn't sure how to take it. A few years ago, she would have been flattered. A few years before that, she might even have thought along the same lines. But there were reasons that it was hard for her to trust people, and those reasons came flooding back with every second that silence stretched on.

She pulled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them almost without realizing that she was doing it. It was a gesture of self-protection, but also gave the unintentional impression of not being open to his words.

Her voice was slow and unsteady when she finally spoke: "S-Sam… I... I don't know what to say."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you... I'm sorry I ever did."

Sam got up and said, "I'm gonna take a walk…"

He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door before she could say another word.

Lyn closed her eyes as the door slammed and slowly rested her forehead on her knees. He was a good guy, and she knew that… But hadn't she been proven wrong before?


	8. Sleepless Reflections

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Right… So this is kind of a transition chapter… Although it does give a lot of insight into everyone's current thoughts…

* * *

**Chapter Eight -- Sleepless Reflections**

Jordan was lying in bed as so many thoughts ran through her head. _Lyn's been really quiet lately. So has Sam… And what about Dean…? _She laughed quietly. _Dean's just like he always is… he's been acting a little strange, though… different…_

_Everyone's been acting strange… First Lyn and Sam completely ignore each other as much as they can for days, now we have separate hotel rooms 'cause Sam wants to 'give each other privacy'… I'll ask Lyn about it tomorrow…_

Jordan closed her eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lyn, on the other hand, was far from falling asleep. She hadn't slept well for days, and it was starting to show. Of course, she had never exactly required a full night's sleep… but even she couldn't go long with next to none without becoming strained.

She had long ago learned to keep just still enough, while shifting slightly every so often, so as to fake sleep quite well. It was generally very easy to keep her breathing deep and even, s that was how she normally breathed when relaxed, anyway. Lately, however, she was far from relaxed, even after she had connected Sam with her feeling of being watched.

Actually, she felt so conflicted that she half didn't know what to feel any more. For so long, it had been drilled into Lyn's mind -- both by words and by the actions of others -- to trust no one. Even her parents, the ones who had instilled it into her, were the embodiment of their own warning. Neither Landen nor Crystal Elumo had ever been particularly dependable; he was always gone, and she was usually drunk or just too busy to be bothered with her daughter. But because of that, Lyn had grown up fast, independent, and strong.

She hadn't really trusted even Jordan for a long time, but the other girl became the key to Lyn's formerly locked-away crazy and sometimes even immature side. For a while, she had been happy. She was still careful about who she really trusted, but in the end it never seemed to make much difference.

_Because not everyone can be trusted,_ Lyn thought grimly. _Sam isn't Mark… but what does that prove? He can seem like the greatest guy in the world, and it can be an act. Everyone either betrays me or ends up dead. Everyone except Jordan._

_And he definitely isn't Jordan._

* * *

Sam lay in bed just thinking about Lyn. She seemed to be the only thing he _could_ think about nowadays. Ever since they had started to hunt together, he gotten to know her. Not only was she a strong and independent woman, but she was also beautiful, intelligent, and entirely her own person.

He was regretting, but at the same time feeling glad and relieved about, the fact that he had told her what he felt. It was obvious by now that she didn't return his feelings… but he just couldn't have that weight on his chest any more.

* * *

Dean sat in bed staring at the door in front of him. They had gotten separate rooms now, thanks to Sam, and Dean hadn't seen much of Jordan in his free time. He just couldn't get up the nerve to make a move. He couldn't take it if she didn't feel the same way and he lost what they already had….


	9. Excuses, Excuses

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Insert really hurried, really random author's note here.

Jordan: Aren't they all?

Me: Well, yeah…

Jordan: So then there's only one thing left to say. Reviews equal love. :P

**Chapter Nine -- Excuses, Excuses**

_Okay, I officially hate the mornings,_ Lyn grumbled mentally as she heaved a sigh and got out of bed. _And night… and afternoon… and any other time of day that won't let me effing sleep…_

It was a little after eight o'clock, which was actually very late for Lyn, who generally got up at six on the dot. She had stayed in bed in an attempt to catch up on a little rest, but it hadn't worked out particularly well.

_I need caffeine,_ she observed blandly as her gaze swept the room. Unfortunately, there was no source of caffeine in sight. _Urgh… Does this mean I have to wait an hour until some freaking coffee shop somewhere opens!?_

"Jordan," Lyn called, kicking the foot of the bed as if she expected that to wake up her sister. "What happened to the rest of my dadburned tea…?"

Jordan groaned loudly and kicked at Lyn. "Go back to sleep... get tea later…"

Lyn's voice turned to a growl as she answered, "It's already eight o'clock in the morning, I can't sleep, and do you _really_ want to deal with me while I'm in caffeine and sugar withdrawal?"

"Ugh... I only got to sleep 2 hours ago and now you're making me get up... I hate you at this moment…" Jordan pushed herself up and then turned and glared daggers at Lyn.

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new?" Lyn muttered. "At least you got to sleep… And where's my freaking tea, dadgum it!?"

"How am I supposed to know!? I don't drink tea... So why would I take it? ... Let's just take the car and get coffee and tea…"

Jordan pulled herself out of bed still wrapped in the sheets, and fell flat on her face with a thud. "I... blame... you…" She mumbled into the carpet.

There was a knock heard suddenly, followed by, "You girls up?"

"'Up' is a relative term," Lyn said slowly, nudging Jordan with her toe. "You know, sis, I don't know if the carpet appreciates your attempting to make out with it…"

"Shut up…"

She got up after a few seconds and then went over to the door, opening it, and coming face to face with a very tired-looking Sam. "Jeez, insomnia seems to be contagious…"

"Something like that, I guess," Lyn murmured, staring at a space of wall a few inches above Jordan's head and so avoiding any semblance of eye contact. Nonetheless, there was little doubt that she was speaking to Sam as she asked in the same tone, "So what is it…?"

Sam let out a breath and said, "Dean sent me to get you... We gotta get going soon…"

Jordan noticed Lyn and Sam's awkwardness around each other and looked from one to the other. "Okay, we'll be right over," she said to Sam while looking at Lyn.

"Yeah, okay," Lyn said, avoiding both Sam's gaze and Jordan's and finally actually turning away. "I've gotta… uh… get something.. first…"

Jordan looked over at Sam with a questioning look on her face, which he just ignored and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay... What was that about? You two have been acting weird around each other for days now. Come on... tell me. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like what, exactly?" Lyn asked, a little defensively but mostly absentmindedly, as she tried to figure out what she could have needed to get that might have served as an excuse.

"Don't play dumb, Lyn. You're avoiding Sam. You won't even look at him, for God's sake!" Jordan countered.

"I'm not looking at you right now," Lyn shot back as she searched through random pockets for a seemingly nonexistent object. "Does that mean I'm avoiding you?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Lyn, we used to tell each other things. Ever since a few days ago, everything's just stupid small talk. You're not Lyn anymore, and if this is what being around Sam and Dean is doing to you, then I don't care how much it might hurt either of us, we're gonna leave."

Lyn sighed exasperatedly. She couldn't pretend there was no truth in what Jordan was saying, but that didn't mean she had to listen. Anyway, she still didn't even know if that was what she wanted or not… though there was no denying that it definitely wasn't what Jordan wanted.

"You know that's stupid," she muttered, finally settling on fishing a pack of gum out of her jeans and just randomly holding it since, for once in her life, she didn't feel like chewing gum. "Maybe I just don't have anything to say. Maybe I do and I just don't _want_ to talk. Maybe I don't even really know any more."

Suddenly a burst of realization hit Jordan. "You... and Sam... Did you? Or he? Oh my gosh!"

Lyn blinked and a crease appeared between her eyebrows. "What?"

"What did he say to you? I swear, if he hurt you, I'm gonna kill him…"

Jordan started to skulk towards the door and Lyn actually broke her emotionless monotony enough to roll her eyes. "What, you think you'd get a chance? Like he wouldn't be dead already?"

She sat down on the bed and sighed. "Not anything like that… He's… nice, I guess… but…"

Jordan looked back at Lyn then walked over and sat next to her. "But what?"

"But… I don't know, Jordan! I'm just not good at trusting people… or judging them, for that matter… And I don't know where the crap he gets off… He doesn't even get it, what he says! He doesn't know what he's asking! And then he just goes storming off and I don't even know what I'm thinking any more," Lyn finished in a confused grumble that really couldn't have made much more sense to Jordan than it did in Lyn's head.

Jordan went over and over what she said. "Did he... say... Does he have feelings for you? Did he tell you he did?"

There was a short silence following Jordan's words during which Lyn tried to figure out how she had managed to talk for a good half minute and not actually mention that… And of course she attempted to figure out how to answer. Somehow she wanted to explain better than that, but couldn't find the words, so she just muttered, "Yes…"

"Whoa... Have you just... ignored him? Have you told him about Mark? Have you talked to him at all?"

"No," Lyn answered truthfully, which was essentially her answer to all those questions. "I don't know what to say. I… I don't… I mean, I… Well, I can't even try to talk to him if he darts off like his hair's on fire every time I'm anywhere near him, now, can I?"

Jordan didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't know... I yelled at you…" She chuckled mirthlessly and added, "I guess you're not the only one with guy troubles…" She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin against her knees.

Lyn looked doubtful. "And what could be up with _you_ that would be considered _troubles_?"

Jordan bit her cheek, "I think I might like Dean... a lot... like... a lot... bordering on... ugh... I can't even say it... But it's so awkward. I don't wanna risk losing what we already have, you know?"

"And this is where you miss out on having a sister who isn't abrasive and paranoid as all get-out. You don't want my advice _or_ luck with guys, trust me…"

"Lyn... This is just my opinion and you don't have to listen to it I just think that you should talk to him. You like him, right?"

Lyn sighed. "I don't even… I've tried to avoid this topic for so long… I don't even know how to start a conversation like that…"


	10. Jordan's Plot

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: So Jordan and I were writing this when brainiac here fell asleep.

Jordan: It's not my fault!

Me: Evs. Anyway, her computer has died, and so any further writing until she gets it fixed will be done via cell phone... and therefore will probably be slower.

Jordan: It'll be fixed soon!

Me: And we shall continue to write.. hopefully... even if it will be slow.

Jordan: So don't forget to review, pretty please!

* * *

**Chapter Ten -- Jordan's Plot**

Jordan and Lyn were lying in opposite beds. Both couldn't sleep but they didn't want to admit it to the other. Jordan finally couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence: "You awake, too?"

Lyn sighed. "Yeah… Really can't sleep… Recently…"

"Me either… Ugh… I think I'm just gonna tell Dean how I feel… I can't take not sleeping anymore and I suspect this is my brain's way of saying 'You are such an idiot, just tell him or I'll never let you sleep again'…"

Lyn was silent. Really, Jordan was right… Things definitely couldn't go on like this. Sam and Lyn barely spoke any more -- to each other or otherwise -- and Dean and Jordan had just been increasingly awkward lately. _I'm a coward,_ she growled mentally, crossing her arms. _A freaking pig-headed coward…_

"Ugh… I'm gonna tell him tomorrow… er… today. God, I hope I don't make a complete fool out of myself… You gonna talk to Sam?"

There was another fairly lengthy silence before Lyn finally answered faintly, "I guess.. I have to try…"

"We'll both tell them today… I'll take Dean out to the diner so you two can be alone. But for now… I'm gonna try and go to sleep again." Jordan yawned.

Again, Lyn said nothing; she just shifted her weight slightly and thought wryly, _Good luck with that..._

* * *

Jordan sat thinking. She had just woken up and could not for the live of her think of a way to get Sam and Lyn in one place. Suddenly an amazing and foolproof idea came to her and she started shaking Lyn. "Lyn! Get up!"

"Huh? What?" Lyn asked in a half-asleep voice, sitting straight up and blinking blearily while simultaneously pulling a knife out from under her pillow almost reflexively. "What's the matter?"

"I have an amazing idea! Get up!" Jordan pulled the covers off her sister and sat on her bed.

"… Oh," Lyn said slowly, grasping the concept that there was no actual immediate danger and lowering the blade. Her back cracked in three places as she got up and shook her hair back out of her face. "So what is it, then?" she asked wearily, nonetheless sounding a little more awake.

"Okay. We can go in there and say we found another case, which I did. While we're in there I can say I'm hungry and then I can be like, Lyn's car stalled this morning and that I need to borrow the Impala. Dean, of course, won't let me borrow or drive the car ever since I almost crashed it and Dean will offer to drive the car. I can talk to Dean in the Impala and you can talk to Sam in the hotel room!" She took a long breath afterwards.

Lyn blinked and said slowly, "Uh... that's nice...?" Apparently she was still somewhat groggier than she had sounded a second ago.

"Ugh… That took forever to think of! Come on. Let's go over." Jordan got up, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top then went into the bathroom.

"Yeahsurewhatever," Lyn murmured. She glanced down at the gray sweat-style capris and black camisole she was presently wearing, shrugged, and just sat back down again, staring at the wall with half-closed eyes.

Five minutes later, Jordan came out of the bathroom, her hair hanging over her shoulders loosely. "Come on, sleepy head, up and at 'em!"

"I need caffeine to be up and at 'em when I haven't slept more than a couple of hours in days," Lyn grumbled, attempting to pull her fingers through her wavy hair but only succeeding in getting them caught. "This is why I hate Dad for the unruly hair gene…"

"Fine! Caffeine junkie…" Jordan walked over to the the coffeemaker and put water in the top and turned it on.

"Get away from the blame coffee pot," Lyn said darkly, throwing the nearest available object -- a hairbrush -- at Jordan. "I don't need city slicker coffee. I need coffee strong enough to walk on its own, dadburn it…"

"Ugh… Whatever! You do it, then! If you ever get out of bed…"

"I'm out of bed, I'm just lethargic and annoyed and you should freaking know better than to snap at me while I'm in caffeine withdrawal." She then proceeded to the coffeemaker, muttering something dark but mostly unintelligible under her breath that had something to do with "Feed you to the crows... blame city slicker…"

Jordan rolled her eyes at Lyn and said, "Sorry… I'm just nervous. I mean, what if Dean never wants to talk to me again!?" She then looked wide-eyed at Lyn. "Oh my gosh, are you hearing this!? I haven't been this nervous or insane over a boy since freshman year! Remember Brad Liptkin?" She shuddered and muttered, "Never again…"

"He will," Lyn mumbled as she sat and watched the coffee drip, occasionally flicking the coffeemaker as if to make it go faster. "He's Dean, for pity's sake… Worst case scenario, he makes stupid jokes… Acts a little weird… Maybe drops the stupid smirk for ten effing seconds…… And Brad Liptkin was a freaking moron… Dean's only somewhat of a moron…"

"Yeah… Okay, freak-out over!" Jordan grinned. "Brad Liptkin _was_ an idiot… I mean, just… ugh. The coffee almost done? I really wanna get this over with."

"Back off my coffee," Lyn said with a bizarrely suspicious glare. "Touch it and I keep your fingers as penance."

Jordan shook her head. "You're weird when you're sleep-and-coffee-deprived, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah... You're weird when you're not, so whatever…"


	11. The Awkwardness Level

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Jordan: My computer is fixed!!

Lyn: Yeah, apparently she was right when she said 'soon.' XD

Jordan: Hey, I stand by my word… including when I said we write better with reviews… :D

* * *

**Chapter Eleven -- The Awkwardness Level**

A short while later, after Lyn had finally had her coffee and regained what degree of sanity she usually had, the two made the long and harrowing trek to the next room and Jordan knocked on the door. After about ten seconds, it opened, and there stood Sam in all his glory. Wearing just a pair of sweatpants.

It wasn't as if Lyn had never seen a guy without a shirt before. Heck, it was practically uniform attire for every male from five to fifty in the Tennessee summer when there was work to be done in fields or outside in general. But something about the fact that it was Sam and that she had to admit he looked… really good… made a hint of color rise to her cheekbones. Yeah, this definitely was not helping the awkwardness level…

With a jolt as if she had just touched a livewire, Lyn's gaze suddenly switched to a spot to the extreme left side of her vision, where there were no shirtless hunters. "Er, hi," she said, seemingly addressing the doorframe, which she was currently staring at. "We were, uh -- or Jordan was -- was, uh -- going to say something -- about something -- I think -- and, er -- I've had coffee, and yeah…"

"Awkward…" Jordan said in a sort of sing-song voice. When Sam just stood there, she went on, "Uh… Sam? Can you, uh… put a shirt on? This is really awkward."

"Uh, yeah... Yeah -- just -- uh -- sorry -- I, uh, just got up, and I didn't know you -- uh, you two -- I'm gonna go put on a shirt now," Sam stuttered.

"You do that," Jordan said, smirking as a blush formed on Sam's face to match the one she had just noticed on Lyn's high cheekbones.

"Next time you freaking call first, Jordan," Lyn hissed out of the side of her mouth, still gazing persistently at the doorframe.

"Not my fault! How was I supposed to know that Sam would answer the door with no shirt on!?" Jordan replied in the same hiss Lyn had used. Jordan peered into the room and saw Dean lying on the bed with a pair of boxers and no shirt. "Jeez… these two have a thing against shirts or something?" Jordan murmured as a blush settled on her cheeks.

"The crap if I know. You'd think they were rednecks or something… And I still freaking blame you… And maybe him…" _For being freaking hot… … Holy crap, did I just think that!? … Jeez, I'm turning into Jordan…_

Sam came back out to the door with a black t-shirt on. "Sorry -- uh -- just -- woke up and -- uh -- yeah… Hey.. Lyn…"

Jordan smiled slightly at Sam's embarrassment then looked over at Lyn.

"Y-yeah.. hi… Sam…" Lyn actually met Sam's gaze for the first time in days… At least, for a second. Then she quickly shifted to nervously glancing from Jordan to the doorframe to the ceiling.

"So… Dean's still asleep, huh? Uh, I'll go wake him up. Why don't you two go for, uh -- a walk.. or something?" Jordan said looking over at Lyn then walking over to Dean's bed.

"Uh -- sure? Walk… Wanna.. wanna go for a -- uh, walk, Lyn?" Sam asked uncertainly.

Lyn was currently trying not to blush, but looked rather like she had a sunburn, anyway. "I -- uh -- I -- s-sure, I -- I guess…?"


	12. Questions Answered, Part 1

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Yeah, we actually intended to write more today… Only the satellite guy took ALL DAY to put a receiver in my room and so I didn't get online most of the day.. I blame Dish Network!

Jordan: And I blame Lyn. :D

Me: Yeah, well, anyway, we gotta run before we both get killed by our respective parental figure-guardian-type people.

Jordan: And don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve -- Questions Answered, Part 1**

_Phew… this is it… I think she wants to talk. Just stay cool, Sam… Don't say anything stupid and, no matter what happens, don't look at her too long!_

Sam and Lyn were walking down a dimly lit street, side by side, in silence. "So, uh -- How have you been these past few days? We haven't really seen much of each other…?"

It came out as more of a question. _Real smooth, Sam! Jeez! If I could kick myself and not look like a freak in front of Lyn, I would._

Lyn didn't seem to note his uncertainty; she was a bit busy being jittery, herself. "I -- I guess I'm… uh…" Well, she couldn't truthfully say 'fine,' so what was she supposed to say? "I.. don't know…"

_Ugh, moron!_ she berated herself mentally. _Yeah, go all stupid and indecisive, that'll help…_

"Hey, uh -- I'm sorry about just sort of… springing what I said -- you know -- on you, I just… don't know what I was I was thinking…"

Sam looked over at Lyn. _God, she's beautiful… STOP IT, SAM! LOOK DOWN!_

And so he looked down at his shoes.

"No," Lyn said quickly, "it isn't… I mean.. well, it is… but not… not.. exactly… what you probably.. think…"

"Uh… well -- what?" Sam finally looked over at Lyn with a confused look on his face.

Lyn swallowed hard and attempted to meet his gaze. _He has gorgeous eyes, too… Okay, stop! You're just.. distracting yourself…_

"I just… I mean, I… Ugh, I don't freaking know what I mean," she muttered darkly, shaking her head. "I'm trying to say… I, uh… I don't exactly…"

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, more determinedly, and all but blurting out, "I didn't react like I did because of what you're probably thinking, I'm just a freaking coward."

"Hey…" Sam put his hand on Lyn's shoulder, and stopped walking. "You aren't a coward. If anything, I am. I just dropped that bomb and left it there. I mean, who does that…? Well -- I do, I guess… I'm just saying that -- I like you, and I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable, or sad, in any way."

He finally met her eyes and smiled a crooked smile, trying to hide how much he was hurting from just saying what he was saying.

Lyn shook her head sadly, and her voice was low and soft when she said, "No, you're wrong. I am a coward. Why else would I have spent so much time trying _not_ to like you for no other real reason?"

"I don't know… But whatever it was, you didn't deserve it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you can.. if you want to." Sam looked down and met Lyn's gaze.

"God, I don't like seeing you so sad, and the fact that I'm causing it hurts even more. You're beautiful, you know that?" Sam smiled softly at her.

Color rose to Lyn's cheekbones again, spreading over the bridge of her nose this time, too, and really making it look like she was sunburned. "I -- I'm not. I'm just…" Apparently she couldn't think of anything to actually say to that, though, so she rather abruptly changed the subject: "And anyway, you're not. Not really. It's just… It's not that I don't… that I don't like you… I just… I just don't have a great track record… when it comes to who I trust…"

Sam suddenly looked very sad and wondered, "Who would ever hurt you? And you are…" He wanted so badly to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face, but held back. "Ever since I saw you… When Dean and I… well… almost killed you and Jordan. You're different -- special… And I swear, I wish I could kill whoever hurt you." He clenched his fists for a few seconds and then relaxed again.

Lyn's blush went from pink to beet red in a tenth of a second, but her gaze fell to the pavement, too. "Mark… Mark Stewart… But it doesn't matter, any more… He's not worth the effort… or the trouble…"

"You're worth any trouble in the world, Lyn."

Sam finally couldn't take it any more and brushed the lock of hair behind her ear, then pulled his hand back. "Sorry… Shouldn't have done that. So… uh…"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to push her in any way, and he didn't know what he could do to earn her trust.

"It's… fine," Lyn said quietly, trying to ignore the tingling sensation his touch sent down her spine. Finally she gave a humorless sort of chuckle and murmured, "But that's all I am, in the end, is trouble. I'm stubborn, I'm suspicious, I'm a freaking coward…"

"Lyn…" Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up…"

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, and Lyn froze. Something registered vaguely in the back of her mind about how she really needed to learn not to ramble when she was nervous, but a much louder voice was protesting that she shouldn't trust Sam, should make him back off, shouldn't just stand there and let herself become this vulnerable again…

Yet the fact remained that she had already begun to do so, because otherwise she would likely have shoved or maybe even hit him by now. And however her more suspicious and pessimistic side interpreted the action, she also couldn't deny the fact that, somehow… this felt right.

Sam let the kiss linger for a few more seconds, then pulled back slightly. "Wow… So -- uh -- probably shouldn't have done that, but -- yeah…"

A blush spread on his cheeks and he looked down at his shoes.

There was a fair degree of uncertainty in Lyn's green eyes as she tentatively let out the breath that had caught in her throat when he had kissed her and looked up at him. Then she switched to gazing around at random things like the pavement and the sky and murmuring, "It -- uh -- I… Um… I… Dadburn it, why does he keep making me so freaking tongue-tied…?" She blinked, and her blush darkened again to a near crimson color. "Uh… Did I just… say that… out loud…?"

Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah, you did. Did I, uh... Well -- do you mind that I, uh… kissed you?"

"Well, I… I mean… N-not… exactly," Lyn said faintly, gaze fixed on the ground again. "It's just… I…" Again, she closed her eyes and, again, admitted in a low half whisper, "Sam, I know you're not Mark… but I can't do that again."

"Lyn… What happened?" Sam asked as he put his hand on Lyn's shoulder and looked at her pained face.

It was a moment before Lyn looked up and met his gaze, and her eyes held a mixture of pain, sorrow, and anger. "You have to understand," she began slowly. "My family are hunters. I grew up in this world, and when you're a kid and things happen… Well, I never had the luxury of being naïve.

"That just makes it worse, that I should have freaking known better. But

Mark… I guess I thought I could trust him. I didn't even have to make up stupid excuses when I disappeared for days, because he was a hunter, too. Probably should've known there's a reason for the expression 'too good to be true.'"

She paused here to sigh and shake her head. "I was fourteen and I was stupid enough to buy his crap, I guess. And I stayed stupid for five freaking years… Until Jordan and I made it back to town early from a hunt one Saturday night and he was parked in a lot on Chambliss Road with Anna Delano."

"Oh, God… I'm so sorry, Lyn…" Sam felt a mixture of sadness and pure hatred. "Please tell me you killed him… Because if you didn't, I will," he finished in a low voice as he clenched his fists tightly.

"No," Lyn said quietly, glaring at a spot on the sidewalk as if it had mortally offended her and she now wished it a torturous death. "I should have, but it wouldn't have been real fair after I broke her nose and put a knife through his foot... Probably a good thing Jordan couldn't walk at the time, or she would've wrecked my car trying to run him over instead of just trying to talk me into doing it…"


	13. Questions Answered, Part 2

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: And now the other half of the talking/confronting/confessing/whatever else you'd like to call it thingamabob which I have no other name for…

Jordan: It's called Questions Answered, duh. :P

Me: Evs. Anyway, Jordan wrote the most part of this chap… as you shall probably be able to tell… XD

Jordan: Which is what makes it awesome. Anyway, please drop a review!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen -- Questions Answered, Part 2**

Jordan approached slowly, so as not to wake Dean up… yet…

_God… he's so beautiful when he sleeps… Wait, what…? Beautiful? But guys are hot!_

_Well, Dean's more than hot! He's beautiful!_ Jordan argued with herself in her head and finally, after mustering up as much courage she could, she walked over to the bed Dean was on.

"Dean…? Wake up…?" It came out as more of a question.

"Ugh… Sam, go away… Twenty more minutes…" Dean mumbled.

Jordan chuckled at the fact that Dean thought she was Sam. "It's Jordan, Dean… Wake up, I have to talk to you."

Dean turned around on the bed so that he was facing her. "Hey… what's up?"

She paused. Somehow, this was a lot harder now than she had thought it would be. "I, uh… Well, I kind of wanted to tell you something…"

"Oh… uh, sure." Dean sat up in bed, forgetting that he only had a pair of boxers on. "Shoot."

Jordan finally looked up from the ground and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Dean without his shirt. "Uhm… uh -- yeah -- uh… Well… Ireallylikeyousortofalot…"

Dean went from confused to surprised to relieved to happy in five seconds. "What did you say?" he asked, unsure whether he could believe what he had just heard.

"I said… that I really like you sort of a lot…"

Dean grinned and then pulled Jordan to him, kissing her. She was surprised at first, but then kissed him back. Soon they were both lying side by side on the bed, their legs tangled, Jordan's hands tangled in Dean's hair, Dean's hands caressing the back of Jordan's neck.

Jordan finally pulled away and asked, "This means you feel likewise?"

"Absolutely…" Dean murmured, then smirked and kissed her again.

The door opened, and there stood Lyn and Sam. Lyn promptly froze, then turned around and walked right back out of the door again, saying in a somewhat louder voice than was strictly necessary, "Okay, let's see, here. Yeah, here's the deal: I was not here. So totally did not walk in just now. That was not me. It was.. uh... a vengeful spirit. Yeah. Somebody should call Ghostbusters."

"Oh, well, would you look at that!" Sam put in. "Here we are! Ghostbusters here! Break it up, lovebirds! Gotta look for that vengeful spirit… somewhere in the room… damn sons of bitches are fast things…"

He smirked when Dean and Jordan glared at them, but Lyn, on the other hand, awkwardly shifted her weight to one foot and suggested feebly, "Uh… I blame Ray Stantz?"

* * *

A/N: And since Jordan didn't know, I feel the need to mention that Ray Stantz was one of the three scientists in Ghostbusters, played by Dan Akyroyd…

Jordan: I didn't know because I'm not as big a geek as you.

Me: -grins- You say that like it's a bad thing.


	14. Not the Good Kind of Random

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Jordan: Hey people! It's Jordan! Okay, so, to answer your question, hinata-37, Sam and Lyn are sort of undefined… for now… Reviews rock our socks and stuff! So yeah! Me and Lyn are so happy with all the positive reviews, and just so you know, there will be more fanfics in the future! Also… do you think that the sort of snubby stuff with D/J is too much for a T rating? Should we add more description? Review!!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen -- Not the Good Kind of Random**

"At least it's not another freaking spirit this time," Lyn grumbled under her breath as she picked the lemon out of her glass of water and checked it for seeds. "I am so dadburned sick of digging up dead guys. As if it isn't hard enough to get rid of the smell of death, you have to get rid of the smell of _charred_ death."

The four were currently sitting in a mostly deserted diner and preparing for their next hunt. Well, for the most part, anyway; Lyn was currently busy wrinkling her nose and digging a seed out of the lemon wedge from her drink and Jordan was laughing at Lyn's attempts to get all the seeds out of said lemon wedge.

Finally their food came. Dean had gotten a cheeseburger and fries even though it was still breakfast time, Jordan got a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, bacon, and cheese on it with fries on the side, Lyn had biscuits and sausage gravy, and Sam got a small stack of pancakes.

"Jeez, Sam… pancakes? So boring! I mean, seriously… when life gives you burgers you eat them! You don't get pancakes, you girl! No offense, Lyn… Jordan…"

Dean looked over at Jordan to see her taking a humongous bite of her sandwich. He smirked and said, "Well, then… That's the greatest thing I've ever seen… ever… so far…"

"I take offense, anyway," Lyn said, making a face at the plate in front of her and stabbing at her food with her fork. The fork stuck and she looked at it disgustedly. "Jeez, the yankee idgets call these biscuits? More like slabs of painted concrete…"

Jordan finished chewing her bite of sandwich… finally… and said, "Well, we may not make very good biscuits.. But… this sandwich is amazing! For a cheap diner anyway… But come on, Lyn… just eat it… unless you wanna be a _rebel_!" Jordan snorted and laughed at her own joke.

Dean smirked and looked over at Jordan. He then nudged her shoulder and, when she looked over, he pecked her on the lips, which made her grin and Lyn pull another strange face.

"_Such_ an original joke, Jordan. And knock it off, the both of you! Some of us are attempting to keep down whatever we manage to stomach of breakfast, here…"

She then shifted rather uncomfortably and resumed stabbing at her plate. Well, she really didn't particularly care about eating it, but it gave her a pretty viable excuse to avoid Sam's gaze.

"It's a perfectly beautiful natural act, Lyndotia," Jordan said with a stern-smirk crossed look on her face.

_God, I wish I could read minds… I mean, it's not like she told me she doesn't like me… or the kiss…_ Sam sighed and stared at his plate.

"So is death," Lyn shot back, dropping the fork onto her plate, folding her hands, and resting her chin on them. "Try that one and I bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you myself. And Enisi was Cherokee, so I'm a quarter, so _I'll freaking find a way_."

"I'm aware Enisi was Cherokee… uh… sisters, remember? And besides… we were just kissing. Just because you saw us making out doesn't mean that a little peck will kill you. Right, Dean?"

Dean however, was just staring at Jordan's lips. "Yeah… right…"

Lyn shrugged and ignored Dean. "Not the point. It's a threat line, you don't mess with a threat line. And I thought we agreed that was a vengeful spirit, remember? Or would you prefer I started ignoring you, aside from shoving you out of the way when you try to talk to me, for two weeks like we did to Joey that time we caught him in the barn with Nicole sophomore year?"

"Oh, yeah! That was scarring… but the looks on their faces were priceless!"

Jordan leaned her head against the back of the booth. They didn't even notice two guys approaching the booth.

"Hey, ladies. We couldn't help but notice you, and we were wondering if you might be interested in a little fun later on…?" inquired a tall blond who stood next to a shorter guy with dark hair.

Lyn's right eyebrow twitched upward, and her suspicious green gaze switched from the taller to the shorter almost skeptically. Finally she gave a strange sort of half scoff, half humorless laugh. "You're freaking kidding me, right? One of them put you up to that?" she asked, jerking her head toward Jordan, Dean, and Sam.

"Lyn… seriously?" Jordan gestured toward a very angry looking Dean. "Sorry, guys, but, uh -- one: I don't do anything with more than one other person; two: she's my sister; three: the person sitting next to me and killing you with his eyes is my boyfriend; and four: you are creeps. Buh-bye now!" Jordan went back to her food.

"Okaaaay," Lyn said, blinking and shaking her head before giving Jordan a rather freaked-out look. "That… was random… and not the good kind of random, either… Yeah, I just wasted seven bucks, too… Any semblance of an appetite I might have had earlier is now officially down the drain…"


	15. Car Trouble

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

Jordan: And you can definitely tell that, after tonight. -glares at writers-

A/N: So, tonight was strange. I finally got to actually see Supernatural because I finally have a TV… and yeah. Some episode to watch first, huh? So Jordan's sad now…

Jordan: No, I'm crying and listening to sad music now.

Me: Well, that, too. And her mom is making her get offline. Evil school.

Jordan: So please review? They cheer me up…

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen -- Car Trouble**

Jordan and Lyn were sitting in the car on their way to Antonio, Texas. Well, it was more like Jordan had her seat reclined all the way so it touched the seat behind her; her feet were up on the dashboard. "Are we there yet?" Jordan said for about the millionth time in an hour.

"Yes, Jordan," Lyn replied dryly, in mock seriousness. "I lied five minutes ago when I said we weren't. I've actually been driving around the same block for an hour. The lack of any sort of civilization through the windows is just a mirage. Want me to pull over so you can get out?"

She flashed a falsely sweet smile and Jordan said, "You know what, Lyn? Just look away… look away."

Jordan glared daggers at the ceiling of the car and started making clicking noises with her tongue. Lyn raised her eyebrows and asked, "Look away from the road? Sure, I could do that… but I don't want to wind up in another corn field, thanks."

"Shut up…" Jordan continued to make loud clicking sounds with her tongue and tap on the windshield with the toe of her combat boot.

Lyn just shook her head and put in a CD to drown Jordan out with Love Don't Live Here by Lady Antebellum. Yeah, music was probably a big part of the reason why she hadn't snapped and strangled her sister already…

"I'm so boredddddd…" Jordan pulled her head up then let it fall onto the seat. "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. IMPALA!" Jordan turned around in her seat and saw the Impala in the rear windshield.

Lyn clicked her tongue, too, and said in an overly sarcastic voice, "Aw, and here I thought we lost 'em behind that silo a couple miles back…"

"Psh… What the…?" Jordan saw the Impala start to slow down and then pull over to the side, where it came to a complete stop. "Lyn, stop. Something's wrong with the Impala…"

Jordan pulled out her cell phone and called Dean's number. After only one ring, he picked up.

"My poor baby! She broke down!" Dean yelled.

"Are you serious!? Lyn, stop the car!" Jordan yelled when Lyn kept driving.

"Stop the car _where_, exactly?" Lyn asked, pointing to the two-foot ditches and rows of fence on either side of the road. "Sorry, JJ. Tell them we have to find somewhere to turn around... Should be a place for a tractor to pull in somewhere around here; I can swing that, used to all the time in Gene Dishroon's field when I forgot something and hadn't gotten off our road yet... And tell Dean to consider himself durn lucky they didn't make it twenty more feet, or they wouldn't've had anywhere to go…"

"Lyn, just do a U-turn here!" Jordan objected as she smacked Lyn's shoulder.

"You out of your freaking city slicker mind, woman!?" Lyn demanded, smacking right back. "And what good will it do anybody if we get stuck in a ditch!? Just hold your horses, I think I see a gate up there…"

By the time Jordan and Lyn got back to the Impala, Dean was mourning the loss of his baby -- or, well, the breaking down of his baby. He had already called Bobby to come and tow it to his place so they could get along with the hunt in Lyn's car.

Twenty minutes later, Bobby had come, taken the car, and they were on their way, traveling in Lyn's car, much to Dean's chagrin.

"Dean, man, _you will live_," Lyn said exasperatedly. "Quit freaking MOPING. It's probably something perfectly simple, and you're not helping matters by acting like a four-year-old who's been denied chocolate before dinner. Don't make me resort to playing Jamey's soundtrack of Mary Poppins and driving us all nuts."

Jordan's eyes went wide. "Oh, God… please, no, Lyn…"

She then shifted her gaze to Dean. "If you stop driving Lyn insane, I'll give you a treat later!" she said, then smirked devilishly.

Dean thought about it for a moment, then grinned. "Oh, yeah… I'll stop, and it'll be totally worth not annoying Lyn."

Jordan smirked and turned back forward in her seat.

"You're such a nympho, Dean…" Sam mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Sammy! Don't be a sourpuss! I promise if you're a good girl we'll stop and get you a treat." Dean patted Sam's head then lounged back in his seat.

"Jerk."

"Bitch…"

"Stop bickering or I'll find some mother-in-law's tongue and hide it in your food when you're not looking," Lyn said warningly. "Not that y'all yanks would know what that is… but whatever…"

Lyn had a sudden desire to whack herself in the forehead, but instead whacked Jordan upside the head. 'No, you idget. Mother-in-law's tongue, the _plant_. Has this quite amusing ability to paralyze vocal cords. Don't you remember how, one time, Mom got fed up with Bear's barking and put something in his bowl?"

"That didn't even work!" Jordan objected.

"It would've if she hadn't been drunk and therefore hadn't used catnip instead of mother-in-law's tongue…"

Jordan shook her head sadly. "Poor Bear… Never the same after that…"

She then climbed in the back seat with Dean and pushed Sam up front.

"Jordan!" Lyn objected. "How many times have I told you not to change seats while I'm driving!? Did you learn nothing from breaking your arm in that freaking cornfield!?"

_Not only do you go all I-don't-care-if-it's-dangerous, you also send Sam up here... and now I'll probably have to talk to him..._ Lyn sighed. The awkwardness level just seemed to keep climbing.

"Hey! I wanted to sit with Dean! Is there anything wrong with that!?"

"You broke your arm when we ran you off the road!?" Dean yelled.

Jordan grinned and said, "Yeah… Not the best month of my life… But, hey, we wouldnt've met you guys if it hadnt've been for that, so…"

She pecked Dean on the cheek and leaned into him.

Sam, on the other hand could sense how awkward this was for Lyn, just like it was for him. "So… uh… what's up?"

_Niiice, Sam…_ He mentally kicked himself.

Jordan smirked at Dean then said, "The sky! Duh!"

"Oi," Lyn muttered exasperatedly. "Firstly, that is the corniest thing I've ever heard in my life. Worthy of Jay. Secondly, you could've sat back there to start with, idget. And thirdly… um… I don't know… life.. and hunts.. and stuff…"

She finished uncertainly with a glance at Sam to indicate she was talking to him.

_And here we go again,_ said a quiet voice in her head. _Awkward words and uncomfortable silences. Why do I always just seem to make things worse…?_


	16. Welcome to Antonio

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Ohmygosh, the story finally has a name! After fifteen chapters!

Jordan: And I picked it! Muahahahahaha…Me: Yeah, we actually randomly named it while we were trying to name this chapter…

Jordan: Evs. Anyway, review!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen -- Welcome to Antonio**

Jordan smirked at the two then leaned her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah… same," Sam said. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he knew she couldn't trust him in her mind. Not yet… maybe not ever. It was a very disheartening thought.

Lyn fished around inside her head trying to think of something to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Why was it still so freaking hard to trust someone? She knew Sam liked her. She knew she liked him. She knew he wasn't Mark. But yet...

_But yet I'm still afraid. I guess, no matter how far I've come, I still can't shake Mark and my memories… And that's not fair to Sam or anyone else…_

Before Lyn or Sam could say anything more, Jordan piped up: "Oh my God! Finally! We're here!"

She pointed to a sign that read 'Welcome to Antonio, Texas' in big letters, then grinned and, in her happiness, kissed Dean so hard that his head spun. "Thank you, Lord!"

Jordan flailed around happily while she still sat in the lap of a very surprised and partly turned-on Dean. _Jeez, she's good at kissing…_

"I resent the implication that you thought we wouldn't get here," Lyn muttered, though she didn't sound all that resentful. "I can drive, you know… I'm not the one who almost kills herself, and random pedestrians, every time she gets behind the wheel…"

"Okay, you know that was only one time! And besides, it wasn't my fault, either! That guy seriously was in the middle of the road _and _he was making out with his girlfriend _at the same time!_ I mean, seriously!?" Jordan rolled her eyes and then screeched, "STOP! MOTEL! IT LOOKS DECENT!"

"Jeez, Jordan, you trying to burst my eardrums? I'm ten inches in front of you, for heaven's sake! And I see the freaking motel, so hold your dadburned horses…"

"Fine… Be that way…" Jordan pouted and slid off Dean's lap, much to his chagrin.

"So… uh… Are we there yet?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Somebody whack her upside the head for me?" Lyn asked exasperatedly. "Please? I'll pay you good money…"

"How much are we talkin', here?" Dean said suspiciously, which earned a smack in the head from Jordan.

"Are you freaking serious!? My sister tells you she'll pay money for someone to smack me upside the head and you ask 'How much we talkin'?'!? No more sex for you… for like… until I can't take it and I just feel like it again…" Jordan huffed and turned away.

"Aw, come on! I was just kidding!" Dean looked sad, angry, and regretful all at the same time.

"Okaaay," Lyn said, shaking her head. "I think we have officially reached the don't-need-to-know stage, and so y'all need to shut up now. Oh, and we've also reached the motel, if any of y'all ever plan on getting out of my car or anything…"

"Oh! Sweetness!" Jordan opened the car door and got out, then slammed it behind her.

"Damn… this is gonna suck ass…" Dean glared at the seat in front of him and then got out too.

Jordan went to the trunk, made sure that sobody was looking, and opened it. "Okay… let's see…" She grabbed a duffel bag and started putting any possible thing she could need in it. "Shotgun, rocksalt shells, 9 mm semi-auto Beretta, set of birthday knives… awesomeness, exorcism book, ugly-sons-of-bitches book…"

Lyn got out of the car, too, and raised an eyebrow at Jordan. "Please tell me you didn't leave everything in the trunk and so are currently unarmed. Because if that's the case, you should seriously know better by now and I'm gonna have to kick you."

"Lyn, I'm getting armed right now… Don't spaz… Got my baby and everything, so I'm good. And you should know, if you kick me, I'll kick you back. Where are the guys?"

"I will 'spaz' all I want to, thanks. If we had run into something while we weren't expecting it, you could well have gotten yourself killed by now. And who cares if you kick back? I'll kick your freaking butt. Finally -- how the crap should I know? They disappear already?"

"Ugh… let's go find them, we gotta start hunting this witchy-bitch down. She's been kidnapping people and we gotta stop it as soon as possible." Jordan bit her cheek for a second before her eyes got wide and she grabbed her Beretta and her bowie knife out of the duffel bad, stuffed them both in the waistband of her jeans, and started running towards the front desk.

"About cotton-picking time," Lyn muttered, slamming the trunk and following her sister at a walk.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Jordan finally reached the front desk. "Two guys. Were they here? One's really tall, the others sort of shorter but still tall?"

"Nobody's come here since last night," the bored-looking teenaged girl said while reading a copy of _Seventeen_.

"Shit! Are you sure!?"

"Oh my God, can you not see I'm trying to read?"

Jordan gritted her teeth and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Listen to me, you stupid bitch: my boyfriend and my best friend were supposed to come and get rooms for us. There are people disappearing in this town and then they don't show up where they are supposed to be -- you think I give a rat's ass about the latest _Seventeen_, you prissy bitch!? Now tell me!" Jordan finished, breathing heavily.

"They weren't here!" The girl put her hands out in front of her.

"Calm down, JJ," Lyn said in a low voice as she appeared at Jordan's side. It hadn't been hard to overhear the yell -- er, I mean, conversation -- from the parking lot. She spoke calmly, but it was plain to read in her green eyes that she wasn't any less concerned. "They're big boys, they'll be okay; and beating up some clueless, dog-faced little prep -- fun though that might be -- won't solve anything, anyway."

Jordan fought back the inevitable tears that threatened to fall. "Jesus, what if they're gone!? What if that hag took them… Oh, God, and the last thing I said to him was that he wasn't getting any more sex!"

She broke down into tears and Lyn felt a dead weight dropping into her chest, too. At least Dean knew what Jordan felt; there was no telling what Sam currently thought…

"Calm down," Lyn repeated gently, hating the sight of her sister's tears and cursing her own helplessness. "We may have just missed them," she tried to rationalize. "Maybe one of them was thirsty or something and they went looking for a vending machine. Maybe they needed to call about the car and didn't have signal so they went walking. Just don't freak yet, until we know for sure."

Jordan wiped her tears hastily. "Okay… let's get a room." She walked towards the front desk again.

"Whoa, whoa! I told you I didn't --" The girl at the desk started to freak out at just the sight of her.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't find my friends, and I took it out on you… _even though you deserved it_… I just need a room. How much?"

"Fifty bucks," The girl replied, still slightly afraid.

Jordan pulled out a fifty, which she had gotten hustling a town back, and threw it on the counter, then snatched up the room-key, muttering a "Thanks," and walking away.

On her way back to the car for her bag, Jordan saw something shiny glint in the sun. She wrinkled her brow and stepped closer to it.

"Oh my god…"

Keys. The Impala's keys. Jordan closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. Quickly picking them up, she started walking back to the room and Lyn.

"They're not answering their freaking cell phones," Lyn muttered as she saw Jordan approaching out of the corner of her eye.

Jordan closed her eyes and swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I found these, about twenty feet from the check-in desk." She held up the keys. "They're the Impala's."

Lyn let out a low hiss of breath and caught a hand in her hair. "Oh, crap…"

"They're gone… That fugly bitch took them… Or something else took them. We have to find them. Come on." Jordan went to the trunk and got the duffel bag she had filled and slung it over her shoulder. "Hotel's over here."

Lyn cast a shifty glance over her shoulder then grabbed her own bag out of the trunk before slamming it shut again and walking off after Jordan. "Why do I feel like I've suddenly been thrown into a bad scary movie…?"


	17. The Way it All Plays Out

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Jordan: -sniffle- Okay, people. This is it. Last chapter.

Me: But don't worry! There will be a sequel! … Which we shall probably start today. XD

Jordan: Possibly more than one! Because writing this fic was fun and all your guy's reviews made us happy!

Me: Oh, and I blame my new laptop for slowing down the writing process. I had to steal my mom's AOL to IM Jordan and finish this up. XD And we stayed up laaaaate for this, too… After I had three hours' sleep and now will end up getting less than two tonight…

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The Way it All Plays Out**

_Snap. Crack._

"Shit…" Jordan whispered. "I hope to God he-she doesn't hear us. That would be bad…"

"Not sure 'bad' quite covers it, but yeah," Lyn murmured in an almost inaudible voice, eyes flicking around constantly in attempts to spot any danger before it spotted them.

Finally they came to a cabin in the middle of a clearing, and Lyn eyed it skeptically. "This… would be the part… where we pray we can pull this off… without something really bad happening… Correct?"

"Yup... Thank God we're both Christian... Which is sort of odd, 'cause we're hunters? But whatever... That was random... Come on, let's go."

Jordan crouched down and moved through the remaining bushes and trees with God-given, cat-like stealth.

Lyn briefly wondered why in heaven's name Jordan had been making so much noise if she didn't have to, but didn't really feel that this was the time to bother asking. Fighting back a rather sickening feeling at the thought of what would happen if they _couldn't_ pull this off flawlessly, Lyn followed her sister, still glancing around for any sign of movement.

"Oh, Jesus... Lyn..." Jordan looked through the window and saw Dean and Sam, bloody, unconscious, gagged, and tied to a chair.

A low growl threatened to escape Lyn's throat, and her eyes narrowed. "No, I was wrong," she hissed through clenched teeth. "This is the part where we freaking kill the scumbag."

"Come on, let's get this window open. Door's too risky." Jordan pulled a big wood-chopping stump in front of the window and then pulled her bowie knife out of her waistband.

"Get ready to take this stuff, we can't make any noise once we get inside. We shouldn't even be making noise right now…"

She sliced the storm window and used a smaller knife to slide the lock to the side and open the window, then push it up. Jordan climbed slowly and carefully through the window.

"This really feels like a trap," Lyn murmured as she again gazed around shiftily before turning back to the window and raising her eyebrows at Jordan, asking without words if the coast was clear.

Jordan looked around, and after no sign of anything out of the ordinary -- well, except Dean and Sam bloody -- she looked back to Lyn and nodded.

_And this is the part where I walk right into what I know has a 99.99 percent probability of being a trap,_ Lyn thought as she shifted the knife in her right hand so that she could grip the windowpane without letting go of it and pulled herself through the window. A moment later, she straightened up, tapped a finger against the side of her leg, and fixed Jordan with a look. She then pointed to Dean and Sam, then to the window, and raised her eyebrows. This motion had a simple meaning, too: _We're never gonna be able to get them out of that window._

Jordan shot Lyn a frustrated look, tapped the side of her head and then to Sam and Dean then to the window and shrugged her shoulders. Which meant: _I have no idea how we're going to get them out of here, but we obviously can't get them through the window… I know… We'll think of something later._

Jordan clutched her knife in one hand and crept cautiously toward Sam and Dean. _God… what did this bitch do to them!? I'll kill her…_

Lyn tested her weight on the floor before taking a step and letting her gaze sweep around the room. No sign of movement except Jordan's… Lyn supposed that was a good thing… but it didn't make her any less suspicious. There was no way any witch would have done all this and then just left Sam and Dean here. Something was up.

But she couldn't just stand there any longer, either. Redoubling her grip on the blade in her hand, she silently crossed the floor and felt a muscle in her face twitch as she gazed at Sam and Dean. Suddenly she began half hoping that it was a trap just so she could wipe the floor with the aforementioned witch.

Jordan crept up to Sam and Dean and cut the ropes binding them. First, she slowly lowered Sam to the ground, then Dean. Jordan motioned Lyn over to help her check them for any serious wounds.

As Lyn knelt beside Sam, her brow furrowed. His face was bloody, but there were few actual wounds. A busted lip, a cut on his eyebrow, a gash on his cheek… But nothing that seemed serious enough to actually render him unconscious. Then her fingers found a deeper wound hidden in his hair, and she grimaced; that was more than enough to knock someone out, it was enough to give him a concussion.

Jordan put a hand to Dean's temple, inspecting a wound on the side of his head covered in dried blood, which seemed to be the blow that knocked him unconscious because there were only cuts on his arms, collarbone, cheeks, and the sides of his neck. She looked over at Lyn.

Jordan's eyes were threatening to spill tears, which she blinked back, and then reached into her duffel bag, pulled out a rag and a water bottle, then wet the cloth and pressed it to Dean's forehead. All of a sudden, he grabbed her throat tight enough to kill and squeezed.

Lyn nearly knocked the bottle out of Jordan's hands as she slammed her fist hard into Dean's elbow, which really only served to cause the joint to buckle and so drag Jordan down further. The grip on her neck was too strong. Something flickered in Lyn's eyes as she moved her other hand forward and pressed her knife against his throat.

"I don't care if you're bewitched, possessed, or just plain crazy," she said in a low, lethal hiss. "I will freaking kill you if you don't get your hands off my sister."

Dean seemed to come to his senses at the sound of Lyn's voice. He blinked a few times and realized what he was doing, and then his eyes widened and he let go. Jordan covered her mouth with her hands and silently coughed, her face pale from lack of oxygen.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to --"

He was cut off by Jordan covering his mouth with her hand. Footsteps were heard and her eyes widened.

Lyn moved the knife away from Dean's neck and shifted it to her other hand. Then she pulled a smaller blade, one meant for throwing, from the thigh pocket of her old, battle-scarred black pants and silently moved to block the still-unconscious Sam from sight. Her gaze flicked to Jordan's face to assure herself that she would be all right and then her eyes took a fiercer gleam as they returned to roving around the room. This was the part of the hunt that Lyn liked least: watching, waiting, hardly daring to breathe, when you knew what was right around the corner…

Jordan pulled a smaller dagger out of her boot and got ready to strike. Someone or something came around the corner. It saw the situation at hand and cackled, "Well… I knew you two would come for them eventually!" With a flick of its head, Jordan and Lyn went flying and fell in a heap across the room.

"And why… the crap… were you waiting for us…?" Lyn choked out as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm guessing it had nothing to do with showing off this dung hill you hide in, though I could be wrong…"

Jordan coughed a few times, then chuckled.

"Well, you have a smart mouth on you. Well… see, you've become quite a pain for some friends of mine, and, well… They told me to get rid of you. And, well, what are friends for if not to kill people for each other?" The thing chuckled.

"If you think throwing us around is gonna kill us or break us in any way, I think you're gonna be disappointed, you fugly son of a bitch. Or are you a woman… Well, for now I'll call you shim," Jordan spat at the thing.

"I dunno, Jordan," Lyn countered, lip curling in a sneer. "It looks like more of a shemale to me. You a shemale, ugly? See, I wanna make sure I spell it right when I write it in lighter fluid before I burn this place to the ground."

She shifted her gaze to Jordan and, still wearing that sneer, said, "That's another possibility: Ugly. Nice and simple, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. No wonder you did all this, nobody will get near you. Lonely? What a pity." Jordan chuckled, but it was cut short by cries of pain. She looked over at Lyn, who wasn't the source. Her smirk vanished when she saw Dean and Sam writhing on the floor in pain.

Lyn suddenly felt almost sick. Her eyes were narrow and her voice fierce as she growled, "You stupid, worthless, pathetic little ingrate! If we're the ones you're mad at, freaking leave them alone!"

After the thing just laughed, Jordan jumped up and lunged at it, which probably wasn't the smartest move. She went flying backwards into the wall and smacked her head on the wall.

"You are so freaking dead," Lyn hissed, standing up with the throwing dagger that had fallen to the ground when she had been thrown against the wall earlier clutched in her hand. Of course, she knew how to throw it, and she had the strength to make it deadly or at least really hurt; but she didn't honestly expect it to hit its mark when the ugly shim shemale already had forewarning.

But, naturally, that didn't stop her from throwing it anyway. Perhaps a foot away from the thing, it stopped in midair and then went shooting back at Lyn. She was a split second late with her own dodge, though, and received a slash in the side for her trouble.

Jordan rolled on her back and groaned. She could feel something warm and wet on her scalp. "Dean… Sam… Lyn…" Jordan started crawling towards Dean and Sam, her head spinning.

Lyn's gaze dulled to the point of being almost numb as she stared at her sister. It was happening again. Every time she thought that her life was finally falling into place, that it was really worth going on, it fell apart. When Enisi died, when Leigh moved to North Dakota, when Mark and Anna had betrayed her trust... Everyone she cared about wound up leaving or gifting her with a knife in her back, and as her gaze shifted from Jordan to Sam, that feeling of being crushed and smothered with the weight descended again.

A scream reverberated through the room. Jordan was clutching her stomach and curling into a ball. "STOP! Please…" She grit out.

Dean started crawling towards the thing, bowie knife in hand. Before any of them could register what was happening, another shrill scream sounded. Jordan's pain stopped, and she lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"What…?" Jordan looked up to see Dean standing over the thing.

Lyn stood motionless, blade still clutched in her hand. She was rather shell-shocked, but that sickening feeling still wasn't going away.

She had failed. Again, she had been faced with the possible loss of someone she cared for… and, again, she had done nothing.

The knife fell with a clatter from Lyn's hand, and her gaze remained frozen on a seemingly random spot on the floor a few feet away. "I'm sorry, Jordan…"

Jordan looked up at Lyn and smiled. "Don't be."

She got up and went over to Lyn, pulling her into a hug, then pulling back and turning around, facing Dean. "I thought I was never gonna see you again."

Dean walked quickly over to Jordan and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely.

For once, Lyn didn't bother cooking up some smart remark or making a face at them. In fact, she might not even have noticed them at all. It was a long moment before she moved, but when she did, her gaze shifted to Sam. Like it or not, he was only in this predicament because of her. She had nearly lost him, too... and she couldn't pretend that didn't bother her any more.

Lyn's gaze remained unreadable as she walked across the room, paused, and then sat down on the floor next to Sam. She reached out toward him, hesitated for a second, and then brushed his hair back from his face so that it wouldn't get so matted. Her voice was so faint it was barely audible as she murmured, "And I'm sorry to you, too, Sam."

Sam smiled softly and said, "No big deal. I'm just glad you're okay."

"No, it is a big deal," she argued, though her voice was still soft. "I've ignored you and been horrible to you for no good reason, and look what you got for it." Then the faintest of smiles softened her expression and she added, "And of course I'm okay, you dork. I'm not the one with a lump the size of the state of Montana on the back of my head, now, am I?"

"Not Montana… Rhode Island, _maybe_…" Sam grinned. "And you weren't horrible to me. Quit beating yourself up."

Lyn just shook her head and brushed back his hair again, smiling faintly. "Fine, fine... But, really, Sam... I would have lost it, if I'd lost you."

It was the truth, and Lyn knew it... and, somehow, now that she had said it, it seemed like the simplest thing in the world. Oh, that didn't change the fact that it had taken every ounce of her courage to get it out; but suddenly it was much less intimidating, the thought of opening her heart again. It was probably that realization, that there was no turning back now, that gave her the sudden desire to feel that thrill again and imbued her with the boldness to abruptly lean forward and kiss him.

Sam's eyebrows rose and at first he was so shocked he couldn't move. Soon, however, his hand moved up to caress her cheek and the other pulled her closer to him.

For that moment, at least, Lyn didn't worry about the past, didn't linger over caution, didn't think about anything but Sam and that kiss. And it was an amazing feeling not to be burdened with the weight of the world – to just let herself fall for him and not fight it any longer.

_And he's definitely not a bad kisser, either,_ she thought as her fingers seemed to find their way of their own accord to the back of his neck and trail gently across. She really wasn't sure how long they remained there like that, and honestly, she wasn't sure she cared. All she knew was that, when the kiss did end, she still couldn't tear her gaze away or properly catch her breath.


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Neither Jordan nor I own Supernatural.

A/N: Okay, so there wasn't originally supposed to be an epilogue, but we got to thinking that not all of y'all would realize we had posted the sequel story… It's called Endurance and you can get to it from my profile! Or by copy/pasting this link only without the spaces because FF docs are evil…

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4267486 / 1 / Endurance

Jordan: Yes, because we are missing some of our reviewers… WE MISS YOU! PLEASE COME BACK!

Me: … Wow. That was dramatic. XD

Jordan: Yeah… and so are Honey Bunches of Oats…

Me: What?

Jordan: Yeah, that's right, you heard me. -crunch-

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen Epilogue**

"Holy shit! Are you seeing this!? My baby!"

Dean caressed the very beaten-up Impala while Jordan, Sam, and Lyn rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry, y'all, but this is just SAD," Lyn observed, shaking her head. "And I mean Dean, not the Impala. Jeez, JJ, I think he's more worried about the flipping car than he was about you…"

Jordan glared daggers at Dean's back when she came to this same realization. "Jackass… You're gonna be fixing the car yourself…"

She walked over to the Grand Am, pulled the door open, and then slammed it so hard that it was a miracle it didn't come flying off its hinges.

"Sucks for you," Sam told his brother, smirking at the fact that Dean's love for his car had finally gotten him into trouble.

"What!? Wait – Aw, come on! This car is an extension of my soul! What little there is left…" Dean added in a murmur to himself.

"Ugh… this sucks… I'm so not getting any for a while…" Dean leaned against the car and glared at the sky.

"Oh, good heavens," Lyn said with a grimace. "Not _another_ blasted extension of someone's soul! Jeez, are you not the same Dean Winchester who used to tell Jordan to shut up about her 'stupid-extension-of-her-soul hair dryer'?"

Dean looked at Lyn guiltily. "It was a hair dryer! This is my car! My sweat and blood went into fixing her up! Now she's hurt…"

Sam rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time Dean had referred to his car as a her and made it sound like he was talking about an actual human being.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river," Lyn said impatiently. "At least it's your freaking car this time. Just so you know, that threat still holds about death being the penance for messing with my car again…"

Jordan abruptly blared the horn at the three who were still standing there.

"Guess that means you should get going to the motel before Jordan passes her anger off onto you, Lyn," Sam said, smirking.

Dean just got into the Impala (which could barely run) and started the engine.

"Oh, yeah, because she'd _never_ do that anyway," Lyn murmured a little sarcastically, fishing her keys out of her pocket before turning toward the Grand Am and yelling, "Oi, idget! You don't freaking sit in the driver's seat like you expect to actually get to drive! _Nobody drives my car but me, dadgum it_!"

Sam laughed quietly and got into the Impala's passenger seat.

"Oh, come on!" Jordan implored, leaning out the window. "You never let me drive and I wanna freaking drive!"

"Then go pull double shifts at some crappy waitressing job like I did and buy yourself a car," Lyn advised. "Until then, get your freaking butt out of my seat before I kick it from here to El Paso. Need I remind you that you nearly killed my dog the last time Dad let you drive the _lawnmower_?"

"Psh… don't even start about that again…" Jordan slid into the back seat and lay down, grumbling.

The Impala then drove past Lyn's parked car, Dean and Sam both laughing at their bickering.


End file.
